Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with purple colored, semi-double flowers in combination with dark-green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K93-998-11, having dark-pink, semi-double flowers, medium green, zoned foliage, and medium sized plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K92-876-2, which was characterized by purple-pink, single-type flowers, dark-green foliage with zonation, relatively well-branched, round plant habit, but late flowering.
xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the state cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant red-purple flowers with scarlet eyes on upper petals;
2. Medium to large sized, semi-spherically shaped umbels;
3. Dark-green foliage with weak zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth, and medium to tall plant habit; and
5. Medium to late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,274), and the variety xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/991,663). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 has a somewhat more reddish general flower color, not quite as big umbels as xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99, but more vigorous growth and taller plant habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 has a somewhat more intense flower color, darker green foliage, smaller leaves and plant habit is somewhat less tall.